Capsaicin

Capsaicin is the main capsaicinoid in capsicum plants including chili peppers. Capsaicin is a solid at room temperatures with a melting point of 60-62° C. It is a pungent substance that has long been used for the relief of pain because of its selective action on the small diameter afferent nerve fibers (C fibers and A-delta fibers) that are believed to signal pain. From studies in animals, capsaicin appears to trigger C fiber membrane depolarization by opening cation channels permeable to calcium and sodium.
Capsaicin has been reported to work by depleting a compound called Substance P, which is a neuropeptide that functions as a neurotransmitter and promotes pain perception, from the nerve terminal fibers. However, capsaicin also can elicit erythema and/or an intense burning or stinging sensation upon application. The intense burning or stinging can be intolerable for some. Additionally, it may take more than a day or two for effectuating actual pain relief, and for the intense burning to stop. Following the initial period of intense burning pain that may be accompanied by erythema, topical capsaicin application causes insensitivity to pain elicited by a variety of noxious stimuli or disease states. In theory, neurons shut down after they've been stimulated by capsaicin, so the burning and other unrelated sensations—including pain—cease. The results from studies testing the low concentrations of capsaicin present in most over-the-counter products (0.075 percent or less) have not been impressive. Many people are bothered by the burning sensation, so they don't stick with the treatment. Current over-the-counter capsaicin products are not effective for many people. High-dose capsaicin patches have been developed, but they require local or regional anesthesia to address the burning and stinging, and therefore are only appropriate for treatment for severe chronic pain under the supervision of a physician.
Because of the ability of capsaicin to desensitize nociceptors in peripheral tissues, their potential analgesic effects have been assessed in various clinical trials. However, since the application of capsaicin itself frequently causes burning pain and hyperalgesia apart from the neuropathic pain being treated, patient compliance has been poor and the dropout rates during clinical trials have typically exceeded fifty percent. The most frequently encountered adverse effect with capsaicin is burning pain at the site of application, particularly in the first week of application. This can make it impossible to blind trials and can lead to dropout rates ranging from 33 to 67% (Watson C P et al. “A randomized vehicle-controlled trial of topical capsaicin in the treatment of postherpetic neuralgia.” Clinical Therapeutics. 15.3 (1993):510-26.) Another factor in compliance is the time delay before therapeutic effect is observed. Daily topical applications for at least a week or two may be required.
Many individuals discontinue the prolonged treatment of topical capsaicin prior to the anticipated analgesic effects of capsaicin due to the intense stinging and burning pain. It was reported that 26 out of 39 (66.7%) patients suffering from post-herpetic neuralgia did not tolerate the treatment of a 0.025% capsaicin preparation (Zostrix, Gen Derm, USA). With a 0.075% preparation (Zostrix-HP, Gen Derm, USA), 5 out of 16 (31.3%) and 45 out of 74 (60.8%) patients with post-herpetic neuralgia did not tolerate the long term topical treatment. (Peikert, A. et al., Topical 0.025% capsaicin in chronic post-herpetic neuralgia: efficacy, predictors ofresponse and long-term course, J. Neurol. 238:452-456, 1991; Watanabe, A. et al., Efficacy of capsaicin ointment (Zostrix) in the treatment of herpetic pain and postherpetic neuralgia, Pain Clinic 15: 709-713, 1994; Bernstein J. E. et al., Topical capsaicin treatment of chronic postherpetic neuralgia, J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 21: 265-270, 1989; and Watson C. P. N. et al., A randomized vehicle-controlled trial of topical capsaicin in the treatment of postherpetic neuralgia, Clin. Ther. 15:510-526, 1993.)
The spontaneous burning pain and hyperalgesia are believed to be due to intense activation and temporary sensitization of the peripheral nociceptors at the site of capsaicin application. This activation and sensitization occurs prior to the desensitization phase and is a barrier to topical capsaicin use because the burning pain produced compromises patient's tolerability of treatment.
Capsaicin is believed to relieve pain by causing a localized degradation of the C neuron endings. The activity of capsaicin results from its binding to, and activating, an ion channel called vanilloid receptor 1, or VR1. Under normal circumstances, when the VR1 ion channel is activated, it opens for a short time, causing the C neurons to transmit a pain signal toward the brain. When capsaicin binds to, and activates VR1, it causes a series of events within the cell that degrade the pain-sensing endings, or terminals of the C neuron, thereby preventing the neuron from transmitting pain signals.
In 1997, a research team led by David Julius of University of California, San Francisco showed that capsaicin selectively binds to a protein known as TRPV1 that resides on the membranes of pain and heat sensing neurons. TRPV1 is a heat activated calcium channel, which opens between 37 and 45° C. (98.6 and 113° F., respectively). When capsaicin binds to TRPV1, it causes the channel to open below 37° C. (normal human body temperature), which is why capsaicin is linked to the sensation of heat. Prolonged activation of these neurons by capsaicin depletes presynaptic substance P, one of the body's neurotransmitters for pain and heat. Neurons that do not contain TRPV1 are unaffected. The result appears to be that the chemical mimics a burning sensation; the nerves are overwhelmed by the influx, and are unable to report pain for an extended period of time. With chronic exposure to capsaicin, neurons are depleted of neurotransmitters, leading to reduction in sensation of pain and blockade of neurogenic inflammation. If capsaicin is removed, the neurons recover.
Although the analgesic effect of capsaicin was thought to be due to a depletion in the pain-causing substance P, recent evidence suggests a process of “defunctionalization” of nociceptor fibers is responsible for its analgesic effect. (Anand P, Bley K. Topical capsaicin for pain management: therapeutic potential and mechanisms of action of the new high-concentration capsaicin 8% patch. Br J Anaesth. 2011; 107(4):490-502.)
Humans have long been exposed to dietary sources of capsaicin-containing spices and to topical preparations used for a variety of medical indications. This vast experience has not revealed significant or lasting adverse effects of capsaicin exposure. The recent determination of potential therapeutic effects of capsaicin on unmyelinated sensory afferent nerve fibers requires diligent consideration of this compound for further pharmaceutical development.
Capsaicin is currently marketed for topical administration in the form of over-the-counter, low dose, non-sterile creams and patches, which tend to be poorly absorbed. There are more than thirty brands of creams and patches, including CapZasin™ (Chattem) and Zostrix™ (Rodlen Laboratories). These over-the-counter preparations can be purchased widely without a prescription and are used topically by consumers to relieve pain with variable and often inadequate results in conditions such as osteoarthritis, shingles (herpes zoster), psoriasis and diabetic neuropathy.
In addition to relieving pain, capsaicin triggers the body to increase blood flow to promote natural healing on the skin surface and within the epidermal layers. This is especially important for healing injuries and environmental damage from pollution, sun and winter weather. Capsaicin is also a powerful anti-microbial that destroys bacteria in clogged skin pores and hair follicles.
Topical capsaicin has been used in skin and scalp care products that target a variety of conditions including acne, dermatitis, eczema, psoriasis and even dandruff. Capsaicin can stop itching when topically applied. Known in the medical world as pruritus, itching is both a symptom and a cause of many skin ailments. The more a person itches, the more they scratch and the worse their condition becomes. Unfortunately, many skin and scalp conditions cause itching that leads to a chronic cycle of sick skin. From bug bites to eczema, the key to fast healing is to stop the itch so the condition can heal naturally, and capsaicin is a known natural substance that can effectively do this.
Capsaicin mediated effects include: (i) activation of nociceptors in peripheral tissues; (ii) eventual desensitization of peripheral nociceptors to one or more stimulus modalities; (iii) cellular degeneration of sensitive A-delta and C-fiber afferents; (iv) activation of neuronal proteases; (v) blockage of axonal transport; and (vi) the decrease of the absolute number of nociceptive fibers without affecting the number of non-nociceptive fibers.
The use of capsaicin is known for the treatment of a number of pain disorders. Accordingly, topical preparations of capsaicin find use as a topical therapy for a variety of skin disorders that involve pain and itching, such as postherpetic neuralgia, diabetic neuropathy, pruritus, psoriasis, cluster headache, postmastectomy pain syndrome, rhinopathy, oral mucositis, cutaneous allergy, detrusor hyperreflexia, loin pain/hematuria syndrome, neck pain, amputation stump pain, reflex sympathetic dystrophy, pain due to skin tumor and arthritis including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, diabetic neuropathy, psoriasis, pruritus (itching), cluster headache, post-surgical pain, oral pain, and pain caused by injury, amongst others. (Martin Hautkappe et al., Review of the Effectiveness of Capsaicin for Painful Cutaneous Disorders and Neural Dysfunction, Clin. J. Pain. 14:97-106, 1998).
Capsaicin is used in topical ointments and creams to relieve minor aches and pains of muscles and joints. Capsaicin is also available in large adhesive bandages that can be applied to the back. Concentrations of capsaicin are typically between 0.025 wt. % and 0.075 wt. %.
One approach toward minimizing adverse effects and accelerating the rate of analgesia has been to topically apply a higher capsaicin concentration as practiced by the Qutenza® (capsaicin) 8% patch under regional anesthesia. Application of the Qutenza® (capsaicin) 8% patch provides for sustained analgesia lasting 1 to 8 weeks in cases of complex regional pain syndrome and neuropathic pain (Robbins et al. Treatment of intractable pain with topical large-dose capsaicin: preliminary report. Anesth. Analg. 1998; 86:579-583). When topical local anesthetics were applied with 1% topical capsaicin, no alteration in pain produced by the capsaicin was observed in healthy subjects indicating that this co-treatment approach was not sufficient to block the pain induced by capsaicin (Fuchs et al., Secondary hyperalgesia persists in capsaicin desensitized skin. Pain 2000; 84: 141.)
Topical Analgesics
The primary use of a topical analgesic is to relieve the pain such as that associated with arthritis as well as muscle aches and pains caused by sports injuries or physical work. One benefit of topical pain relievers is that they can be applied directly to the site of the pain, so there is minimal systemic distribution of the pain reliever throughout the body. This localized application and associated action minimizes the potential for systemic side effects. In addition, the pain relieving action of topical analgesics is faster than most oral forms because it is applied directly onto the painful area whereas oral analgesics need to be digested, absorbed in the gastrointestinal tract, survive first-pass metabolism in the liver and then be transported throughout the body.
Ingredients possessing analgesic and other desirable therapeutic properties include eugenol, thymol and several essential oils. Eugenol, a component of clove oil and some essential oils, has analgesic, anti-inflammatory, and antibacterial effects. Eugenol can also be mixed with other pain reducing products to increase the pain relief. Thymol is an essential oil found in several species of thyme and oregano plants that contains significant antibacterial, antifungal, antiseptic, analgesic and antioxidant properties.
NSAIDs
NSAIDs decrease pain, inflammation, and fever by blocking cyclooxygenase (COX) enzymes. Understanding of the pharmacology of NSAIDs continues to evolve, but it is now thought that most NSAIDs block three different COX isoenzymes, known as COX-1, COX-2, and COX-3. COX-1 protects the lining of the stomach from acid. COX-2 is found in joint and muscle, and mediates effects on pain and inflammation. By blocking COX-2, NSAIDs reduce pain compared to placebo in patients with arthritis, low back pain, minor injuries, and soft tissue rheumatism. However, NSAIDs that also block the COX-1 enzyme (also called “nonselective NSAIDs”) can cause gastrointestinal bleeding.
Clinical trials have demonstrated that topical NSAIDs have a better safety profile than oral NSAIDs. Adverse effects secondary to topical NSAID use occurs in about 10 to 15% of patients and are primarily cutaneous (rash and pruritus where the topical NSAID was applied). Gastrointestinal adverse drug reactions are rare with topical NSAIDs, compared with a 15% incidence reported for oral NSAIDs. Hayneman, C. et al, Oral versus topical NSAIDs in rheumatic diseases: a comparison, Drugs, pgs. 555-74, September, 2000.
Several topical formulations combine NSAIDS, primarily diclofenac salts, with capsaicin. TABLE 1 below contains a listing of several of these formulations.
TABLE 1Topical Formulations Containing Capsaicin & Diclofenac SaltsITEMTRADENO.NAMEACTIVE INGREDIENTSCOMPANY1TopacGel; Topical; Capsaicin 0.025%;AbbottFastDiclofenac Sodium 1%; Menthol5%; Methyl Salicylate 5%2VoveranGel; Topical; Capsaicin 0.025%;NovartisThermagelDiclofenac Sodium 1%; Menthol5%; Methyl Salicylate 5%3XidolGel; Topical; Capsaicin 0.025%;DewcareGelDiclofenac Diethylamine 1.16%;ConceptLinseed Oil 3%; Menthol5%; Methyl Salicylate 10%4DiclomaxGel; Topical; Capsaicin 0.025%;TorrentPowerDiclofenac Diethylamine 1.16%;PharmaceuticalsLinseed Oil 3%; Menthol5%; Methyl Salicylate 10%5DivexxGel; topical; Capsaicin 0.022%;ZuventusGelDiclofenac Sodium 1%; MentholHealthcare5%; Methyl Salicylate 10%
Gellert Joint Cream has a capsaicin concentration of 0.17% and contains 74% water. The current aqueous capsaicin formulations are limited by relatively low capsaicin concentrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,205 discloses a variety of hydroxyphenylacetamides having analgesic and anti-irritant properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,450 discloses a method and composition of treating psoriatic skin in which capsaicin is applied topically to the psoriatic skin in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier wherein capsaicin is present in therapeutically acceptable concentrations of between about 0.01 and about 1 percent by weight. Subsequent exposure of the treated psoriatic skin to ultraviolet light in small doses aids treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,853 discloses a method and composition for treating superficial pain syndromes, which incorporates capsaicin into a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and adding to this composition a local anesthetic such as lidocaine or benzocaine. The composition containing the anesthetic is then applied to the site of the pain. A variation on the treatment includes initial treatment with the composition containing the local anesthetic until the patient has become desensitized to the presence of capsaicin and subsequent treatment with a composition omitting the local anesthetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,166 discloses methods and compositions for treating certain allergy related condition and headaches using capsaicin in solution or suspension combined with a selected anesthetic, topical steroid or antihistamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,879 discloses clear, water-washable, non-greasy gels useful for topical pain relief containing capsaicin, water, alcohol and a carboxypoly-methylene emulsifier. A method of preparing the gels is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,910 discloses compositions and methods that are useful for topically treating inflammation caused by a wide variety of diseases. The compositions comprise an effective amount of a proteolytic enzyme, such as bromelain, in combination with capsaicin in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,512 discloses a water-based topical analgesic and method of application wherein the analgesic contains capsicum, capsicum oleoresin and/or capsaicin. This analgesic is applied to the skin to provide relief for rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,532 discloses a method of providing pain relief comprising administering an anesthetic along with injecting a composition of capsaicin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,180 discloses a transdermal application of capsaicin in a concentration from greater than about 5 wt. % to about 10 wt. % for treating neuropathic pain. An anesthetic is initially administered to minimize the burning side effects from subsequent capsaicin application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,501 discloses a lotion for treating the symptoms of arthritis using capsaicin and an analgesic along with a method for making such formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,302 discloses a cream comprising: a topical carrier wherein the topical carrier comprises a member selected from the group comprising lavender oil, myristal myristate, and other preservatives in addition to hypericum perforatum arnica montana capric acid; and 0.01 to 1.0 wt. % capsaicin; 2 to 10 wt. % of an encapsulation agent selected from the group comprising colloidal oatmeal hydrogenated lecithin, dipotassium glycyrlhizinate and combinations thereof; esters of amino acid; a light scattering element having a particle size up to 100 nm.; and a histidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,370 discloses a topical capsaicin preparation for the treatment of painful cutaneous disorders and neural dysfunction. The preparation contains a nonionic, amphoteric or cationic surfactant in an amount effective to eliminate or substantially ameliorate burning pain caused by capsaicin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,399 provides an anti-inflammatory composition for treatment of joint and muscle pain through transdermal delivery of a capsacinoid in conjunction with glucosamine. The ingredients of the composition of the present invention, namely, a capsacinoid in combination with a primary amine, such as glucosamine, at a high concentration.
US Patent Application 2005/0090557 relates to compositions of a TRPV1 agonist such as capsaicin, and a solvent system such as a penetration enhancer.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0100272 discloses compositions and methods for the treatment of pain, and neuropathic pain in particular. The formulations are eutectic mixtures of a capsaicinoid and a local anesthetic agent and/or an anti-pruritic agent.
US Patent Application 2006/0148903 relates to a method of treating post surgical pain comprising administering at the surgical site, a dose of capsaicinoid gel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,282,224 discloses a pain relief composition comprising an effective amount of a nerve inhibiting component, including capsaicin, a capsaicinoid or a capsaicin analogue, which numbs or inhibits the nerve endings that signal pain, in combination with at least one of the following: an effective amount of an inflammation control component which is designed to reduce immediate pain and discourage future pain in the joints and muscles; an effective amount of a cooling component; an effective amount of a heat minimizing or blocking component; an effective amount of a circulation increasing component which effectuates better penetration of the actives to the skin and nerves; and an effective amount of a soothing and anti-inflammatory complex for the joints and/or muscles comprising glucosamine sulfate or HCl, zingiber officiniale (ginger root) extract, methyl sulfonylmethane (MSM), polygonum cuspidatum. 
U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,519 discloses a variety of TRPV1 agonist compounds (capsaicinoids and their related esters) and formulations thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,760 discloses topical oils of capsacinoids comprising a capsaicinoid, a solvent capable of solubilizing the capsaicinoid, and a capsaicinoid crystallization inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,166 relates to a method and liquid solvent system of penetration enhancers from 10% (w/v) to about 30% (w/v) of a TRPV1 agonist, such as capsaicin, where a single topical application of the liquid formulation results in pain relief for at least two weeks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,943,666 discloses formulations of ester derivatives of capsaicin and ester derivatives of myristoleic acid. These derivatives are capable of reverting to the active parent compound following enzymatic or chemical hydrolysis. These derivatives have a higher lipophilicity, lipid solubility and less irritation to the skin than the parent compound, and hence are better able to be incorporated into certain pharmaceutical formulations, including cream and ointment pharmaceutical formulations. The disclosed pharmaceutical compositions are useful for pain management in mammals in vivo and have been contemplated to be used in the treatment of various pains in humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,703,741 relates to the use of vanilloid receptor agonist together with a glycosaminoglycan or proteoglycan for producing an agent for treating pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,802,736 relates to topical compositions of TRPV1 agonists.
Despite the advancements in the art, there remains a need for more effective pain-relieving capsaicinoid formulations.